Love Me More
by Iridiumflux
Summary: As time has gone by and our young Sakura Kinomoto has grown to be a stunningly beautiful teen, her emotions betray her as she develops a dangerous obsession with someone close to home, but will he respond to her need or will it all fall to pieces around her.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes**: Well here goes nothing, my first piece, I hope you enjoy, also if you do not like the idea of a 'Sakura & Touya' Pairing then I would kindly suggest that you read no further fellow readers.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of CCS

**Summary:** As time has gone by and our young Sakura Kinomoto has grown to be a stunningly beautiful teen, her emotions betray her as she develops a dangerous obsession with someone close to home, but will he respond to her need or will it all fall to pieces around her.

** ...**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Seven A.M. rudely sounded out in the peaceful Kinomoto residence and slowly but surely a young female, aged 16, came round and fluttered open her emerald green eyes. Sakura hated that in a few small, fleeting moments she would have to move from her source of comfort, she lay listening to the tick of her clock, becoming more aware of the time passing by and eventually dragged her sleepy behind to the bathroom. She took a few moments to take in the image of herself in the mirror, noticing how a stupidly huge grin sat against her lips and how a new shining glint in her eyes had appeared.

"Yo, squirt, breakfast,"

The soothing deep voice sent a tingle through her body and she blushed, hard, teeth gently tugging at her lower lip, flashes of her scandalous imagination from that night came rushing back. Jumping in the shower Sakura welcomed the caressing heat of the water; tipping back her head and closing her eyes, feeling every droplet run down her neck and back, over her breast and to her stomach, she began to breathe a little quicker, body temperature rising, her skin somewhat more sensitive than normal, getting lost in the moment a soft moan left her lips, "mmm, onii-chan." At the realization of her words she jerked her head forward eyes wide open. It was one thing to keep her betraying thoughts hidden, but to allow herself to voice it aloud, it was wrong, what if someone had heard, after all this was her brother, it wasn't normal to have these feelings building up inside her, It had to stop and it had to stop now! Mentally slapping herself she quickly switched the water to cold and went on with her morning.

**Touya P.O.V.**

Every morning was the same, Touya had woken half an hour before and had head down to make breakfast for them both, with Fujitaka away on so many work trips he had grown used to playing the role of both dad and older brother to Sakura, if he was completely honest he enjoyed doing these simple little things for her and making sure she never felt alone, so much so that he had come to depend on the repetition of each morning, as if he needed it to live, his one reason to keep going. He placed two plates of pancakes on the table and began to tuck in. A few moments late and Sakura had appeared.

"Good morning," Sakura smiled at him and walked to the table, he allowed himself to steal a moment and watch her as she enter the room, the sweet smell of strawberries followed. He had watched her grow from a child to this beautiful young woman but she hadn't changed one bit, she was still noisy, a little bit clumsy, late for the morning start, but had so much energy, happiness and kindness radiating from her, and he loved it, every single moment. He now by this time had allowed his gaze to hover on her for more time than the social norm, as she sat down he tore himself away and carried on eating. 'When did she become so mature and, and... hot,' his thoughts wandered to the forbidden, his eye widened and he choked on a piece of pancake. 'What the fuck?'

"Touya? " Sakura was standing next to him with a glass of iced water with a concerned look, "Oh, um thanks I'm fine, peachy in fact," Touya shot her a quick but convincing smile and stood moving to the kitchen with a grace that was almost godly, "time to go! See ya squirt." He let out a small chuckle with a brilliant white smile and headed off to his new part time job in town.

As the fresh cool morning air hit him he took in a deep breath and started to walk, "You perverted asshole, she your sister not a random chick," he scolded himself quietly the whole way there. It was looking to be a busy day and that's just what he needed to take the edge off, something to keep him occupied, suddenly feeling rather grateful to his employer for the distraction.

...

As the day went on the heat rose to an almost unbearable level, While Touya was busy, lost in his work, Sakura had taken the opportunity to take shelter under a cherry blossom laying down in the cooling shade it offered, She could do nothing to keep her forbidden thoughts from returning, and in all honestly she was rather enjoying them.

As the last bell of the day rang Sakura made her way home, "I'm home," she shouted expecting a reply but there was nothing, "Odd Onii-chan never mentioned working late tonight." She and a glass of water made their way to the living room where she flopped down with a small sigh, her skirt had moved up during the flop exposing a small part of her panties, but she didn't care, she was so tired and fell to sleep almost instantly. A few hours later and Touya was finally home, walking in he stopped dead at the beautiful sight of his younger sister sprawled on the sofa, he licked his lip and bit down gently on his lower one. As he walked by her before he could stop himself the tip of his left hand middle finger trailed lightly up the back of her leg, the warmth of her silky smooth skin made him hungry to touch more of her, his finger lightly continued up over her back side revealing more as the skirt moved further up, he didn't know what was happening, weather it was because he was worn out or the heat of the day was finally getting to him but he was finding that for now at least his will power to hold himself back have fucked off somewhere far, far away, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't stop. As his finger continued to trail along her skin, Sakura gave a soft moan responding to the touch, "Touya..." she breathed. He smirked down at the female tucking a small strand of hair behind her ear her cheek had become a soft shade of red, 'it suits you,' he thought striding over to an arm chair opposite her, he sank down and watched every movement his eyes growing darker, the want growing stronger. 'Maybe I can't have, but I can admire?' he asked himself waiting for the girl to wake.

Another hour passed and as Sakura woke, Touya had reached his limit and had drifted into sleep. She slid to the floor on all fours and made her way over to him, 'his boyish charm is still there even in sleep,' she smiled at the though and for a while she sat still at his feet and hand caressing the skin on his leg, but this wasn't enough she want, no need more from him and she needed to know right now if he was able to fulfil her needs. Sakura moved back onto her knees in front of him, both her hands slid gently up his legs till her hand had reached his waist, this was it, no more waiting, no more wrong or right, her breathing w\as erratic and she was shaking a little but she took the plunge and leaned in, placing her soft plump lips firmly against his. To Sakuras surprise Touya was now awake his deep dark eye staring into hers, he growled but didn't move away, it was she who made the move slowly pulling away from him and sitting back down to the floor, little a lost puppy.

"It's a dangerous game your about to start Sakura..." his voice was low and husky, she simply stared back at him and let silence fall.

...

Okay so there you have it guys, chapter one, number two to soon follow, let me know your thoughts =) Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

The silence seemed to last an eternity, both were equally still staring into each other's eyes, Sakuras wild with excitement and his dark and controlled, 'Is he mad, angry? Does he want this to? Oh, Touya.' Inside her stomach was tying its self in knots, every fibre of her being ache for him, her hands clammy, breathing short and iritic, she couldn't keep it up any more, she moved back to him once again and push her lips to his, hard, feeling the need in her actions, Touya responded with a deep reply. A few moments later, she came up for air, resting her head to his and whispered to his ear, "but do you want to play?" she nibbled lightly on his ear lobe and Touya let a short sharp gasp escape at her words, however before he had the chance to answer the front door clicked open.

"Sakura! Touya! I'm home."

Sakura made the quickest movements of her entire life and ran to the kitchen, and just in time. "Dad, you're back so soon?" Touya was cool and collected, as if nothing had happened, something he found himself to be particularly good at. "Yeah, we managed to finish up two days early so I thought it might be nice to see you both, it's been awhile now, but I'm afraid it's a short lived victory though, they are expecting me back tomorrow afternoon to begin the next set of jobs," Fujitaka beamed a smile at him.  
"The resident monster is in the kitchen by the way,"  
"HEY! I heard that!" Sakura poked her head round the corner a wide smile on her face. "Dad!" She bounce over to him and hugged him tightly.  
"So how have you both been?"  
"Fine!" They both answered simultaneously, Sakura flushed a glowing shade of red and bowed her head to hide it, Fujitaka let out a soft laugh seemingly not noticing her reaction and wandered towards the kitchen. "Tea, anyone?" Once he was gone Sakura let out a sigh of relief turning round and smiling at Touya, "bath for me I think." And with that she hurried off upstairs.

**Sakura**

Sakura sat in a toasty hot bath hugging her knees, head just popping out above the water, so soothing she could almost drift to sleep. She imagined what could of happened and smiled, "pity.." she muttered softly with a slight tone of disappointment in her voice. "If only he hadn't come home so early..." she ducked her head under the water and stayed there for quite a while before re-surfacing taking a deep gulp of air.

Outside of the super warm bath it seemed almost freezing so she hurried back to her room, dried of and slipped into a pair of pale pink pyjamas before sitting herself down by her bed, brushing through her wet hair. After she pulled a note book from under her bed and quietly scribed away chewing on a lock of hair.

It was now dark outside and rain had begun to lash down against the windows with icy winds almost strong enough to up root trees. "What the hell was that?" she muttered, a shrill scream came from outside and it sounded close. Sakura jumped up and ran to her window pressing her body and hands against the glass, a puzzled look grew on her face, "but it was right outside..." jumping back she pulled on a pair of black boots and dug out her water proof coat, while stumbling along to the front door. She ran to the source of the scream but there was nothing, no light were turned on, there was no on around, no trace of anything. Now soaked to the bone Sakura stood there baffled and confused.

**Touya**

Touya sighed and closed his eyes; "yeah I'd like some tea please," Moments later Fujitaka arrived with a tray with steaming tea for the both of them. "So how long will you be away for this time?" Fujitaka looked to his son with a slight frown, "I'm afraid it's quite a long one coming up, maybe two weeks, I'm not one hundred percent sure yet though, they're going to brief us tomorrow."  
"you know you work to much dad,"  
He smiled with a small chuckle, "well then I suppose it's a good thing I have you to help out." They both took a sip of their tea, "well I think it's time I go and finish my report." Fujitaka rose to his feet and made his way to the study in the basement.

Touya turned the TV on and scanned around for something interesting, leaving on the news he stilled and sat there paying more attention to the weather outside, he love the rain and for quite some time it held his attention, until he heard the bang of his sisters door, the patter of hurried footsteps on the stairs and finally the click of the front door. "Where the hell is she going?" he picked up the now nearly cold tea and grunted at it, but drank it anyway and hurried to the door slipping on his coat and shoes and quietly left the house after her.

The rain and wind were furious together and even Touya have trouble moving, He pulled his jacket tighter to him and searched for her, spotting her just rounding the corner he wasted no time in running after her a little ways down the street.

...

"Sakura!" he yelled after her but she wasn't listening, she kept running till they had both reached the park, where he caught up to her and physically pulled her back to stop her running off again. "What the hell are you doing Sakura!" she didn't answer and looked away from him; he grabbed her wrist and pulled her under the penguin slide for shelter. "Oi, squirt," he tapped her on the arm and this time she looked up to him with a sad look. "Didn't you hear it?" she asked under her breathe.  
"Hear what?"  
"her screaming, I hear a woman screaming, right outside my window, then I came out and nothing, then a heard it again, and again each time it got further away, now I'm here and, nothing, It's gone." Touya looked over her carefully, this wasn't the first time something like this had happened, as a little child she had episodes like this often, but the last one had been when she was six, and even then only occurred when she was stress or sad, lonely. A frown moved over his face and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, "Sakura, there hasn't been any screaming out here, just you running." She looked up at him with watery eyes, then quickly buried her head into his shoulder and started to cry, "b b but I h heard her." Touya moved his hand to her neck and rubbed gently circles to try and calm her down. Once she had there was a moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Onii-chan, you never answered my question." She whispered to him her lips gently grazing his neck.  
"I don't think you really need me to answer," he pulled her on to his and into a strong embrace. Her cheeks blushed a pale shade of rose and wiggled round to face him placing one leg at either side of his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck planting a kiss on his lips. Everything inside him came to life and the short kiss left him wanting more, much more, "hmm..." He looked down at her and smirked then kissed her hard, running his tongue against her lower lip, the sensation sent a shiver through her body and she pushed herself flush up against him and responded with a hushed moan allowing him entrance to her mouth to which he gladly entered, his tongue connecting with hers. Touya let out a low husky growl and pulled away, "I think we need to get you home," and stood up with her in his arms, she beamed at him and found herself a nice spot on his neck were she began to kiss, and nibble at gently. He placed her on her feet, "and you need to learn to behave," he was almost breathless, and ache inside him was building at a rapid pace. Sakura slowly ran her hand over the tightness of his pants, "one good reason to." She challenged looking at him with daring eyes, the kind of eyes that said 'make me' and oh how he was more than willing to 'make her' "home, now!" he commanded, and like a dog and its master she followed him without question.

...

And there we have it folks chapter two, hope you liked it, please give me you feed back, and I'll be back soon with number three. =)


	3. Chapter 3

They had barely taken two steps out from under the slide when the rain picked up along with the wind, the rain now hurt on contracted and before Sakura could make sense of what was going on she found herself looking at the underside of the slide once again, "not going home?" she muttered quietly, looking up at her brother.  
"you wanna go out there?" he raised an eye brow at her "be my guest." He gestured to the opening and then move to the wall leaning himself against it.

Sakura stood there quietly looking out at the rain shivering ever so slightly, 'Its so cold... ' she wrapped her arms around herself and lets out a short happy sigh. The silence between the two lasted for some time and the rain never stopped, and it was getting late, near midnight and everywhere was dead, a certain kind of tension had been building up for awhile and Touya was about it break, 'come on man, control yourself...' out of the corner of his eye he couldn't pull his gaze away from the younger female stood at the opening gazing out at the rain, she looked so beautiful to him and he found himself needing to feel her warmth against him, he couldn't wait till they had reached the safety of home, he stood there and wondered if she wanted to be close to him too.

'How long are we going to wait...' She looked down at her feet, and fidgeted for a moment, her to feeling the tension between them, It gave her goose bumps and butterflies and a burning fire inside that kept on growing and growing, all the things she had never truly experienced and some made her want to run, run far away to a place where she could gather her thoughts and make sense of it all but her body was working against her will this time, she was rooted, a weak caught up whisper was all that made its way out "Touya..." at that very moment, like she had just taken away the dam at that was keeping a flood of locked away lust and emotion, Sakura felt a strong hand around her wrist and she was spinning round till she found herself crashing flat up against the inner wall, where the coolness almost felt warm, her stomach was doing flips as her body contended with the feeling of want, ache, excitement and shock all rolled into one.

Touya un-zipped the sodden coat that was supposed to be water proof and pressed himself flush up against her, his hands clasped around her face and through her hair as their lips crashed together in a deep passionate kiss of which they didn't break till they needed air. He then moved to her jaw line planting soft kisses followed closely by gentle nibbles that left each spot burning for more as he continued round and down onto the smooth skin of her neck. Sakura responded in exactly the way Touya needed her to, with a sharp thrust of her lower body up to his and a lustful moan while her delicate hands grasped at his shoulders as if he was about to leave her, the sort of movements that told him she needed him as much as he needed her, which lead him to add a gentle sucking motion in with the fluttering kisses at the base of her neck.

Sakura moved her head to the side even further allowing him access to even more skin that was begging to be included in the assault from his mouth. One of his hands fell to her waist holding her to him while the other snuck under the pyjama top, wanting to feel more of her silky soft skin, He slowly moved her hand up and gently caressed her left breast all the while still kissing her neck at which she let out another needy moan "Touya..." his touch unleashed the fire inside her and left a trail where ever he touch, an ache below had started to form and the way she fidgeted against his body told him so, the confidence she had shown before her dad had arrived home had long gone and her knees were feeling weak as pleasure pulsed through her body. Touya began to thrust up against her once again and he met him move for move, the sensation his hardened length created was something she found herself wanting more and more. He grabbed at her hips and lifted her wrapping her legs around his waist allowing better access the tightness of his trousers was doing nothing helpful for him but for now he was happy to just make this moment about nothing but Sakura.

"God, I've waited for so long," his voice was husky and low, gone were the boyish eye of her brother, instead replaced by something more dark and wanting. They both moaned aloud as their thrusts increased in speed, the ache between her legs growing and building, it was almost unbearable and intense, but it felt so good and she wanted more, Sakura pulled him down and kissed him hard her tongue fort with his and she tightened her grip on him even more, Touya growled in to the kiss and pulled back for air. She tucked her head to his neck, "Touya... I need, more... please," she whimpered and then began to nibble and kiss at his neck. He let out a loud moan at her touch and he was more than willing to accept her request her need for him pushing him closer to the edge of his patients.

He slid a hand down over her body making sure to stop for a moment at all the right places, and down into her pyjama bottoms where he began to rub slow small circles over her underwear, Sakura bit down on his neck and moaned loudly the sensation making her go crazy inside, she thrust gently at first against his hand and gradually got rougher. Touya smirked and chucked sliding her underwear to the side and slid two fingers inside slowly as to let her adjust to the feeling and then began to continue with the slow circular motion as she picked up the speed once again. He could feel her body tensing coming to its end.

"Come on Sakura, break, let it go," She was now clawing at his back and panting, he bit down gently on her neck as she was doing to him and picked up the his movement to meet with hers, and a few short moments later she crashed into a sea of wavering pleasure, coursing through her entire body, as she held herself tight against him moaning loud against his skin.

Touya smiled against her neck and let her body rhythm slow and clam before he moved his hand away and placing her to her feet, they looked each other in the eye and Sakura could do nothing but bush a deep shade of red and turned her head away, words failed her. Touya gently lifted her head back up to face him, "please don't look away," he gave her a soft smile and planted a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"shall we head back?" Sakura opened her mouth to say something but nothing would come she couldn't find the words she needed so choose to say nothing and just nodded. He turned around and bent down in front of her, "here hop on," he muttered softly offering his back for her to ride on, she giggled and climbed on his back wrapping her arms tight around his chest. The rain was still pouring but she didn't mind, Sakura just lay against his back breathing in his sent and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

By the time they were home she was totally gone, Touya smiled and snuck the quietly back in as not to wake their dad. The house was completely lifeless, no lights, no sounds. He hurried upstairs and into Sakuras room, taking off her wet clothes leaving her in her underwear and slipped her into bed. "sweet dreams..." he whispered moving a lock of hair from her face and gently pecked her lips and headed off for his own dry clothes and soft bed.

...

Okay there it is chapter three, hope you enjoyed it please leave me your thoughts I'd really like to know if you want the rest of the story. =)


	4. Chapter 4

The dangerously black clouds loomed over the town, bursting to life every few minutes with soft light and a deep rumbling, the rain had eased but still hit hard but there Sakura lay, undisturbed, peaceful and happy, face buried deep into her pillow and now half hanging off her bed meanwhile Touya was down stairs making breakfast for them all. He had made sure to wake up especially early for their father.  
"Good morning Touya, a little early today," he beamed a heart warming smile at his son and sat down to his breakfast and took a sip of tea.  
"hmm? It's not that early, besides it's my turn for breakfast duty." Touya sat opposite and let out a light hearted sigh before tucking into the food.  
"Oh I don't know... and you were both out pretty late as I recall it,"  
"you heard us huh," Touya chuckled, "and there I was trying to tiptoe round.  
"you never was too quiet at sneaking in, and here your giving Sakura a hard time, I do wish I didn't have to leave you both again yet, I leave you both too much,"  
"don't worry dad, we're just fine and your work is important, speaking of which, aren't you going to be late?" Fujitaka choked on his tea and bolted to the kitchen with his plates, "I'll take that as a yes then..."

Touya saw his father off with another little chuckle, he turned and began to return to the kitchen when he suddenly stopped in his tracks spotting something in the corner of his eye, after a moment he turned and looked and there, with the biggest dumbfounded expression, stood Sakura, arms hanging limp by her side one hand clutching a bear, mouth wide open in a state of disbelief. It took him a few minutes to take in the site and process it as being his sister, "hmm," a small smile appeared on his face and he carried on into the kitchen.  
"I missed him," a small, squeaky, stunned voice was following behind him, Touya sat back down to his food, "and you both ate without me..." Sakura dropped herself into a chair and yawned the biggest earth consuming yawn Touya had ever seen, she looked like death, dragged through a hedge backwards, branded by pillows and still half asleep, be it a happier version of death... the site was rather amusing to him. The stuffed bear suddenly crashed gently onto the table and Sakura began to eat.  
"dad didn't want to wake you, he said bye though" he muttered between bites. Sakura shivered and paused before picking up the bear by the arm in one hand and her bowl of food in the other and got up, shuffling her way round to her brother and climbed into his lap, leaning against him, the bear sat in her lap and she resumed eating once again. Touya sat there a little taken back by her actions, but he held her close, her hair smelled of rain, his smile widened and he rest his head against hers. He was just relaxing into the moment when the soft sound of snoring began. He picked up his head and sure enough she had fallen asleep, a spoon still in her mouth. He sighed and took her to the sofa, and a while later he left for work.

The storm outside swelled to breaking point and all hell was breaking loose, a crack of lightening rang a loud, "AAAHHHHH!" Sakura got up with speed that made her stumble and fall, "its still going?" she muttered and spotted a note on the table with a stuffed bear sat next to it, her jaw dropped and she stumbled over to it picking up the bear.

...Why does a monster need a bear? You make enough

noise without a sidekick... any how, your turn for the

house work, i'll be back to make tea, see ya squirt...

Touya.

Sakuras head dropped to the table, "oohhh, " she then looked to the bear in her hand and turned bright red and looking quickly away from it "great... ok, no time like the present..." and off she went and started cleaning, leaving the bear sat looking rather sad and lonely on the table.

A clock chimed 5 as Sakura loaded the last loaded up the last pile of washing, 'he's late home...' Sakura sighed and went to look in the fridge, 'I wonder what he had planned, there's nothing here,' she frowned at the almost empty fridge, 'guess he forgot to go shopping last night... then again," she turned bright red and hung her head as she gathered her things together and set out for the store. Outside she could barely keep her feet on the ground, leaves whipped round as rain beat down, it was ruthless and cold, the umbrella she possessed broke within the first two minute, but she battled on and ran the rest of the way. Once there she burst in clutching her chest gasping for air, glad of the shelter and warmth, "Sakura?" at first she hadn't recognised the voice but it pulled her attention back to the moment, and there stood Touya with four bags of shopping, "what are you doing here?"  
"th, there was no, no food, andandand..." before she could finish he was walking out back into the rain, her face dropped but she followed him out, "so this is what I get for being nice..." she muttered under her breath. The whole way back home was silent and when they arrived back home they both stood like drowned rats making puddles where ever they stood. Sakura looked up at him wondering if it was something she had done, she made the first move and stepped up away from the door and turned to face him. "Touya?" he looked up and grunted, her cheeks flushed crimson at the stunning sight before her and a moment later she pounced, pulling him towards her and planting a deep kiss against his lips and to her surprise she heard the bags crash to the floor as he wrapped his arms around her and replied to her, a few moments passed before they broke gasping for air but eyes still fixed on one another, "what was that for?" he whispered kissing her nose. Sakura took a step back and picked up the shopping, " just... well, thank you."

As the night came Sakura sat With Touya wrapped in one of his sweaters, in his lap, the tv quietly buzzing away to itself in the back ground while the pair were sat holding each other close, Touya stroked at the females back and she buried her head into his neck gently teasing, kissing the soft skin with the odd bite while her had snaked down pressing lightly against his groin, He press his head down to her shoulder as a quiet moan escaped his lips. They both remained quiet like that for awhile. "Sakura?" she carried on her actions and grunted at him "why were you up so early?" he had been thinking about it for awhile, they had made no noise and she had no alarm, nor did she know when he was leaving, and the last time he had seen her clinging on to a stuffed animal was 5 year ago. She pause but stayed quiet and still, it was un nerving, the only indicator that she was alive at all was the constant rhythm of her warm breath colliding with his skin, "Sakura?" he held her tight against him and she relaxed against him once again, "she was there..."

Touya raised an eyebrow at first her words making no sense to him, "who was?" he muttered.  
"The woman was..."  
And then it clicked. "The one you heard last night?"  
"because of you, she wants you, so many screams,"  
"but that was just a dream," Sakura turned to him placing a leg either side of him and looked him in the eye shaking her head, "she's going to take you!" her voice grew louder with every word and tears started to build up in her eyes, she placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him with a sense of desperate need, it took Touya by surprise but he had no intention of stopping her, he was a little taken back but what she had said but he knew it was only in her head and did his best to put it to the back of his mind as he went along with her. Sakura pushed her hip down and pushed against his groin area making him gasp, she resumed the assault on his neck with a greater intensity her hands weaving under his shirt and before long, he found his body was at her command, and it ached for her. She went hard at him and Touya was unsure how much he could handle before needing to act out when suddenly she collapsed down to his chest crying. "woah, hey..." he held her tight until she had cried herself to sleep and he to had drifted off.

While the slept the storm raged outside attacking everything, and in the middle of it all stood under a tree in the darkness was a woman seemingly untouched by a single drop of water, her gazed fixed on the Kinomoto home. Waiting, and watching.

...

Well chapter four, not the best but it's going somewhere I promise XD hope I didn't bored you too much and I do apologise as to how long it's taken me to get this up, super busy few months... well more than a few but you get the idea, chapter five on its way guys. =) also sorry for any mistakes you may find in here... i have the feeling I've missed quiet a lot x.x


End file.
